The present invention relates to mugs, and relates more particularly to such a mug having a plurality of swivel-rings mounted around the periphery at different elevations and printed with different drawings or patterns.
In order to attract people to buy, regular mugs are commonly printed with drawings or patterns. As the drawings or patterns of regular mugs are not changeable, they will become less attractive after a certain period in use.